Love and Lots of Lust
by PaigeySama
Summary: Naruto wants to date Sakura but Sakura wants to date Sasuke... Sasuke wants to date Naruto though... odd.. well read and find out what happens!
1. Scroll uno

**Scroll one-- Sasuke confesses**

This story idea was borrowed from another story on FanFiction but in theirs it was YuGiOh GX. The bet was their idea not mine. I used it and the story is developing from my brain after the crude bet. :

**Disclaimer: I don't own this. If I did Gaara would be in every episode and so would Hidan b**

* * *

Naruto walked around with his hands dug into his pockets. His gaze reached to Sakura and he grinned.

"Oi, Sakura-chan.." Naruto said and blushed as is gaze wandered off of her. "I have a question..."

"Yeah Naruto... What is it?" Sakura asked compleatly not interested.

"... will... you go out with me?" Naruto asked in a hopefull voice.

Sakura's look turned to confused then slowly to discusted as she looked at the blonde haired boy.

"Ew no Naruto!" She yelled and Naruto sighed and looked down. "Your weird.. I like Sasuke.."

Naruto glared a bit at her for being so stupid and liking _Sasuke._ What was so great about him anyway? Naruto's hurt look was looking at the ground as her ran away in embarassment.

_Stupid Sasuke... what was so great about HIM anyway? He was annoying and to self obsorbed.._

Naruto kept mumbiling cursses under his breath and then sighed. He walked to the training grounds where lo and behold Sasuke was standing there. He glared at Sasuke and returned his gaze at the ground. Anyone could clearly tell Naruto was i pissed /i . Sasuke looked at Naruto and walked over to him.

"Heard you asked out Sakura." Sasuke said and lightly chuckled to himself. "And got turned down."

Naruto glared deeply at Sasuke, I mean, who did he think he was?!

"Shut up Sasuke! If you could get any girl you want why don't you ask them out!?" Naruto growled. "Just leave me and my personal life ALONE!"

"Thats exactly the point.." Sasuke said and chuckled to himself lightly.

"What... do you mean?" Naruto asked with his curiousity getting the best of him.

"Any _girl_ I can get.." Sasuke said and turned his head with a slight smirk. "Never said anything about any _guy_ I want."

Naruto looked more confused then ever. Was Sasuke admitting he was gay or something? He clutched his head in confusion and Sasuke chuckled at the naive boy.

"Are you saying..." Naruto started and trailed off. "...your gay?"

At this Sasuke chuckled to himself even more and Naruto grew very confused... And he thought ' i how did Sasuke find out so quickly about Sakura? /i Naruto looked at the raven haired boy in confusion and took a deep breath inward.

"You can get any girl you want and they will swoon over you." Naruto said and before he was able to continue Sasuke cut him off by pinning him to a tree.

Sasuke looked deeply into Naruto's baby blue eyes filled with confusion and Naruto looked at Sasuke's onyx eyes but wasn't able to see what Sasuke was planning.

"Naruto I don't want them..." Sasuke said and planted a rough kiss on Naruto's lips and Naruto's eyes widened and Sasuke broke the kiss with a smirk. "I want you."

Naruto blinked a couple times letting this all sink in then took a deep breath and struggled to get the raven haired ninja off of him. Sasuke kept his grip just as tight and Naruto stopped fighting and looked at Sasuke in discust.

"YOU WEIRDO LET GO OF ME!!" Naruto yelled and started to struggle to get free again. "I hate you!!"

"Heh, Naruto you don't mean that." Sasuke whispered into Naruto's ear. "I know you like me"

Naruto continued to look at Sasuke in pure discust and almost began to gag. I mean Sasuke and Naruto?? Who would think of it???

"What are you two doing?" A firmillar male voice said and Sasuke turned to the figure.

"Go away Lee can't you see that i'm spending quality time with my boyfriend?" Sasuke said and rubbed Naruto's cheek as he turned hot in embarassment and anger.

"I'M NOT YOUR BOYFRIEND YOU WEIRDO!" Naruto shouted and began to struggle.

"Really Naruto-kun? You and Sasuke-kun would make a cute couple." Lee said and laughed and Sasuke hugged Naruto with a smirk.

"Thank you Lee" Sasuke said hugging Naruto closer and Naruto tried to pull away.

"I'm NOT your boyfriend." Naruto hissed and Sasuke chuckled.

"Yet." He said and brought Naruto closer to his cheast.

Naruto found all of his might and pushed Sasuke off of him. Sasuke frowned at the blonde boy as his butt made contact with the ground. His onyx eyes glared at Naruto's scared expression and Lee crossed his arms and sighed.

"You will be mine Naruto." Sasuke said with a smirk.

"Wanna bet?" Naruto hissed to the Uchiha getting closer to his face in an attempt to frighten him but Sasuke merely crushed his lips on Naruto's.

Naruto was in shock and jumped out of the kiss and looked at the smirking boy and glared at him. Naruto started spitting out his saliva and wiped his mouth on his sleeve continuosly.

"Yes I'll bet." Sasuke said and crouched down next to Naruto. "I bet you that in about... i'll give you ... three weeks... in those three weeks I bet you I can get you to say 'i love you' to me..." Sasuke said and Naruto snorted and Sasuke chuckled. "I'm not done yet... and if you do..." Sasuke said and inched closer to Naruto's face and whispered in his ear. "I get to fuck you."

Naruto's discusted expression turned to freaking out and shocked... and yes discust aswell.

"WHAT IF I WIN!?" Naruto yelled and grabbed Sasuke by his shirt. "_I_ DON'T WANNA FUCK _YOU_!"

"If you win... i'll get Sakura to ask you out." Sasuke said with a smirk and Naruto let go of the grip he had on Sasuke and Sasuke dropped to the floor. "Ok... its a deal."

Naruto grinned and Sasuke smirked and the shook on it. Sasuke thought all fully of himself _I am so gonna win this_. While Naruto thought in a happy mannor _Sakura-chan! I will get to date you at last!!!_ Lee on the other hand was sitting on the ground looking up at the two ninja's with a grin.. Oh yes this will be interesting indeed.

Sasuke feeling quite full of himself grabbed the dazed Naruto and threw him into the tree. Naruto went to retort about him doing so when Sasuke kissed him hungerly darting his tounge inbetween Naruto's lips. Lee watced in amusment and laughed slightly to himself, he knew that this was gonna be great to see. Expecially if Sasuke won...

Lee waved goodbye to the couple and jumped away ignoring the pleas of help from the blonde haired ninja. _Young love... its so strange..._ Thought the black haired ninja as he jumped from roof to roof. (delivering christmas presents :D lol dun ask)

* * *

Well that was the oh so short begining don't worry it gets longer. Hope you liked it. Reveiw if you like.


	2. Scroll dos

**Scroll two--Kiba wants in**

Neya. Second chapter first day w00t. well anyhoo, this chapter just explains who Kiba is dating... I think... --

**disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, if I did Sakura would be dead... no better yet she wouldn't be created..**

* * *

Naruto woke up from his sleep and rubbed his eyes tiredly.

"It's time to train..." He mumbled to himself tiredly.

He walked down to the kitched but on his way there he sniffed around. _Is someone cooking???_ Thought the blonde haired ninja as he ran into the kitchen where indeed... someone was cooking. Sasuke was sitting on a stool making some ramen and Naruto looked surprised at the raven ninja.

"Sasuke what the hell are you doing in my house????" Naruto asked as Sasuke poured the ramen into a bowl and added some spices to the ramen increasing the flavor.

Sasuke placed the bowl of ramen on the table and walked up to Naruto and grabbed him by the collar and shoved him into the wall and pressed his lips onto Naruto's, sliding his tounge in through Naruto's lips. Naruto freaked out and kicked Sasuke and he stumbled back and smirked.

"What I can't make my boyfriend some ramen and kiss him good morning?" Sasuke asked with a smirk plastered on his pale skin.

"Go away you weirdo!" Naruto yelled and grabbed the bowl of ramen tasting it to see if he could yell at Sasuke for making bad ramen... but it wasn't bad. "This.. is really good.."

Naruto started digging into his ramen and Sasuke smirked and walked behind Naruto and moved is pajama collar out of the way and wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist and started to suck on Naruto's neck, nipping at his flesh. Naruto paused and stopped eating. By accedent he let out a slight moan causing him to feel Sasuke's lips curve into a smirk agenst Naruto's flesh. Sasuke began nibbiling on Naruto's neck and Naruto shuddered and Sasuke smirked wider. Then, Kakashi bardged in unexpectedly.

"You guys are la--" Kakashi said then looked at the boys. He paused everything, even put down his book to gawk at the two 13 year olds. "What the hell are you doing?"

Sasuke stopped nibbiling on Naruto's neck and Naruto's face was bright red.

"Sasuke is determined to fuck me!!! It will _**NEVER**_ happen!!" Naruto yelled and Sasuke smirked as he hugged Naruto from behind.

"Naruto is just shy.." Sasuke said and Naruto glared at him. "You know you liked what I did a couple minutes ago."

"...I won't press things any farther this is to strange for me..." Kakashi said and rubbed his temples lightly. "Just get to the training grounds."

Sasuke walked out of the house and Naruto put his head down in embarassment. This was just the begining...

Naruto got dressed and notaiced the small marks Sasuke left on his shoulder and neck. He hoped that his orange jacket would save the day and cover the hickeys. Thank god it did.

Naruto walked to the training grounds with a beat red face thinking of what Kakashi saw. He looked up at Sasuke who was sitting in a tree reading and Sakura who was looking at Sasuke blushing. Kakashi was sitting on a tree stump and Naruto stopped walking and everyone looked at him.

"Glad you could make it Naruto." Kakashi said and Naruto pouted and blushed. "Now, we will be taking the chunin exams. Heres your entry cards."

With that Kakashi left and Sakura walked up to Sasuke who jumped out of the tree.

"Sasuke-kun.. wanna.. train with me?" Sakura asked bashfully and Naruto glared at her and Sasuke.

"No." Sasuke said simply and walked away with his hands dug deeply in his pockets.

Sakura looked hurt but Naruto didn't offer to train with Sakura, for some reason he was mad at her.  
Was it because she rejected him?  
Or because she practically asked out Sasuke?

Naruto shook his head from the thoughts and walked home. He got to his door and Sasuke was on the steps looking at the sky. Naruto walked over and tried to keep his game face on.

"Sasuke what are you doing here??" Naruto growled and Sasuke looked at him then pinned Naruto to his house and forcefully kissed him.

Naruto struggled but he knew Sasuke was gonna overpower him. Sasuke wouldn't stop until a firmillar voice was heard.

"Hot momma!" Kiba yelled while laughing uncontrolably. "Never would of thunk that Naruto and Sasuke were a couple!"

"Shut up Kiba! We're not!! Sasuke is a freak!" Naruto yelled and started kicking more.

"Yes Kiba we are a couple. We love eachother very much." Sasuke said and ran his fingers through Naruto's hair.

Kiba walked over to them and looked at them for a minute.

"Never thought you guys were gay." Kiba said and put his finger on his chin in thought.

"What your not?" Sasuke asked and continued stroaking Naruto's hair.

"Nope." Kiba said and leaned agenst the doorframe. "So is you or Naruto the female in this equasion?"

"Its Naruto." Sasuke said and Naruto looked surprised.

"NO I'M NOT!" Naruto yelled and began struggling again.

"Would you prefer the male part?" Sasuke asked and Kiba chuckled.

"...grr.. SHUT UP SASUKE! I DON'T WANNA BE IN THIS RELATIO--" Naruto yelled but was cut off by Kiba's lips.

Kiba pulled away leaving Naruto in a confused daze and Sasuke glared daggers at Kiba and Kiba chuckled.

"Opps... my bad... did I say I _wasn't_ gay?" (Borrowed that line from the person with the yugioh story lol) Kiba asked and laughed.

"Be gay with Shino. Naruto's mine." Sasuke grumbled and Kiba laughed at Naruto's expression.

"Sorry Sasuke.." Kiba said while chuckiling.

"Why is the whole world gay..." Naruto mumbled to himself while hitting his head on the wall behind him.

Soon Sasuke let go of Naruto and he went inside his house. Naruto sat down on his messy couch and looked at all the junk sprawled out on the floor. He then took off his jacket and saw his arms were bruised where Sasuke grabbed him. He sighed and layed down on the couch and his eyes slowly closed.

_Sasuke's not my idol anymore..._

Naruto fell into a deep slumber but was awoken to a loud noise. His head shot up and he looked around and saw that everything was picked up. Then he heard Sasuke yell "_SHIT!_" Naruto stood up and saw that Sasuke had dropped a pan on his foot. He bit his bottom lip trying not to laugh and Sasuke took a deep breath inward.

"...Grr... sigh why do I bother... Naruto will win the bet... I should just give up now." Sasuke mumbled to himself while rubbing his foot. "... I love him..."

Even though Sasuke whispered the last part extreamly quietly Naruto still heard it. His features softened and he blushed a small bit and just thought for a second. He shook his head wishing the thoughts away and he walked over to the raven haired boy.

"Hey Sasuke." Naruto mumbled and Sasuke looked at him and then turned his attention back at his foot.

"Thats a first. Your not yelling at me." Sasuke grumbled and Naruto sighed.

"I got used to it Sasuke." Naruto said and walked away.

Sasuke kicked himself in the ass and got up. He wasn't gonna let Naruto think that he compleatly gave up all hope... even though he did. Sasuke ran over to Naruto and pinned him to a wall and regained his smirk. He pressed his lips agenst Naruto's and Naruto didn't even bother to stop him, nor kiss him back. Sasuke broke the kiss in confusion.

"Your not fighting back." Sasuke said and tilted his head to the side. "Why?"

"I don't care anymore Sasuke.." Naruto mumbled and Sasuke let go of the grip he had on Naruto.

"Somethings wrong." Sasuke said and Naruto brushed him off and walked to his room.

Sasuke clenched his teeth in anger.

_Stuborn fox..._

Sasuke walked out of Naruto's house and heard something. He slowly walked over to the alleyway and snuck into it. He hid behind a garbage can and looked passed it. He saw two figures.

_Shino and Kiba?..._

"Kiba, you weren't supposed to tell them your secret.." Shino sighed and rubbed his temples.

"Sorry Shino, I couldn't help it." Kiba said with a chuckle and Shino grabbed Kiba by the jacket and pinned him to a wall.

"I'm not happy about this Kiba." Shino hissed and Kiba's grin stayed the same.

"Calm down." Kiba said and grabbed Shino's collar and threw him into the wall besides him and unipped the top of the jacket and crushed his lips on Shino's.

Sasuke was a bit surprised at this and tilted his head to the side. He notaiced that Kiba reached into his kunai pocket and threw it at Sasuke, Sasuke easily caught it and walked out of his hiding spot.

"Nice one Kiba." Shino mumbled and Kiba smirked.

"You two are a couple?" Sasuke asked and Shino smacked Kiba.

"Thanks moron." Shino hissed and Kiba smiled sheepishly.

"Sasuke is gay too.." Kiba said and Shino looked at Sasuke confused.

"You are?" He asked and Sasuke smirked. "Never would of guessed."

"Yes." Sasuke said simply.

"Him and Naruto." Kiba said and Shino smirked.

"Nice" Shino said and Sasuke nodded slowly.

"Naruto's indenial still." Sasuke said quickly and Kiba nodded.

"Your keeping this secret Uchiha." Shino said and Sasuke looked up at him and nodded slowly. "Good."

"...just keep me lovin Naruto a secret.." Sasuke said quietly and Kiba and Shino paused and looked at him.

"You _love_ Naruto? I thought you just _liked_ Naruto." Kiba said and Sasuke looked away and sighed.

"You were wrong." Sasuke said and jumped off.

"Someone needs to take a chill pill oO" Kiba said and Shino nodded.

Sasuke sat on his roof and looked at the stars and sighed. He knew he had a long way to go to turn Naruto straight.. or even bi.

_Damn that stubborn fox..._

* * *

roar, my computer is being stupid!!! and anyhoo I don't want any complaints with those 'SASUKES NOT GAY!' or 'SASUKE WOULDN'T DO THAT!' 

ok well its a _fan_fiction... not a _original story_ So get over it and don't read the series!! and if you like it then thank you 3


	3. Scroll tres

**Scroll 3--New couple...?**

fear the ultamite randomness of me!!! muhuhuhaha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!... wow that was random lol

**disclaimer: yeah yeah i don't own nuttin but this laptop to write the story**

* * *

Sasuke jumped around the town untill he discovered something. He walked over to it and saw it was a locket shaped like a heart. Curiosity overwelmed him and he picked it up and opened it. The small golden heart locket looked firmialir to him and once he opened it he saw why. It contained a picture of him and his parents.

_Itachi.._

Sasuke walked around in hope to find Itachi and he didn't have any luck. He sighed as he walked into his house and ploped on his bed and fell asleep.

In the morning Sasuke woke up and looked out his window and saw that Naruto was up and sitting on his steps. Sasuke sighed to himself as he rolled off the bed and fell to the wooden floor.

"Itai..." Sasuke grumbled to himself and got to his feet.

He got dressed in a new set of clothes and walked outside and looked at the ground beneith him. Without notaicing he bumped into Naruto and they both fell Sasuke smirked and got up, dusted himself off and walked away. Naruto looked confused. Why didn't Sasuke kiss him?

_Heh, where's Lee... He needs to help me with my new plan..._

Sasuke continued his search for Lee untill he found him sitting on a tree stump breathing deeply.

"Damn Sensei." Lee hissed and Sasuke looked confused. Why was Lee curssing about his Sensei? Lee was all sweaty but it didn't look like he'd been fighting.

"Lee." Sasuke said and Lee's head shot up.

"Yes Sasuke-kun?" Lee asked and Gai walked passed them two.

"See you tomorrow for training Lee." Gai said and Lee clenched his teeth together while saluting.

"Yes Gai Sensei." Lee spat as he watched the older man walk away.

Sasuke was still confused but decited not to push charges any further. He walked over closer to Lee and sat in fround of him pulling out a piece of paper drawing Lee's attention.

"What is that for Sasuke?" Lee asked and Sasuke smirked.

"Well you know how Naruto likes Sakura?" Sasuke asked with while wearing the devil's smirk.

"Umm yeah." Lee said odded out by Sasuke's expression.

"We need to get that bitch out of the problem, she's destracting Naruto." Sasuke said and Lee tilted his head in confusion.

"What do you mean?" Lee asked and Sasuke chuckled.

"You'll find out Lee." Sasuke said and gave Lee the paper and Lee read it and frowned.

"Sasuke do you think this is very wise?" Lee asked and Sasuke knelt down eye to eye height with the black haired ninja.

"I don't care if it will hurt Sakura's feelings I just want to get Naruto's heart." Sasuke said and Lee sighed putting the paper and stuffing it behind his hite-ate.

"Okay Sasuke-kun." Lee said and Sasuke smirked and jumped off, Lee had to deliver the paper.

He looked for Sakura and finaly found her standing next to Ino arguing.

"Sakura-chan!" Lee yelled joging up to the pink haired girl.

"What Lee?" Sakura asked boredly and Lee handed Sakura the paper.

"Ew no." She said and threw it at Lee.

"Sakura-chan... I was delivering that for Sasuke-kun." Lee said and her expression went from shocked to happy.

"SASUKE-KUN ASKED ME OUT!?" Sakura shreiked and Ino looked suprised and pissed.

"LEMME SEE THAT BUSHY BROW!!" Ino yelled and snached the paper from Lee's grasp."No way."

"HA TRUE LOVE PREVAILS!!" Sakura shouted and punched the air.

Lee turned around and sighed. This wouldn't end up very well. He decited to tell someone about it... Shikamaru.

Lee ran around the town until he bumped into Shikamaru.

"Hey Shikamaru, can you help me solve something?" Lee asked and Shikamaru sighed.

"Fine I guess so. How troublesome.." Shikamaru said and they sat on the park bench.

Lee explained everything from Sasuke liking Naruto to him asking Sakura out and Shikamaru smirked.

"Sounds pretty smart to me." Shikamaru said and Lee tilted his head in confusion. "Well Naruto likes Sakura. But hes very used to Sasuke kissing him all the time so part of him will miss that. And when he sees Sasuke and Sakura he will freak. He likes Sakura but it seems he likes Sasuke too. Sasuke is doing the smart thing and toying with Naruto's emotions and making him love Sasuke and hate Sakura for dating him. Its pretty obvious."

"... you just made me understand things a lot more now..." Lee said and got up. "Thank you Shikamaru."

With that Lee jumped off and ran into two people. One was taller than he was and wore purple face paint, the other had red hair and a kanji tatoo. Lee notaiced they were holding hands but he didn't think it was weird. Well considering that he a) didn't know they were related and b) the whole ordeal with Sasuke. Lee stood up and bowed.

"Sorry." Lee said and continued running.

"Kankuro who was that?" Gaara asked and Kankuro sighed.

"I don't know." Kankuro said and stood up helping his younger brother up.

Their hands stayed held to eachother when Gaara let go of the grasp and crossed his arms. Kankuro looked at the red head confused and Gaara sighed.

"If sister finds out about us... she'll eat us both." Gaara said and Kankuro sighed and nodded.

"I supposed your right." Kankuro said and looked and his younger shorter brother and ran his fingers through Gaara's hair once more before keeping his hands to himself.

Sasuke on the other hand was sitting on a bench slightly-- scratch that.. FULLY discusted about dating Sakura but that was how he would get Naruto. Sakura ran over right as Sasuke gagged to himself with her huge grin.

"Sasuke-kun. " She said happily.

Just as Sakura ran over and hugged Sasuke Naruto walked by. He stopped to look at the two and sighed.

"Yes I'll date you!!!" Sakura yelled and Naruto's eyes widened.

_No.._

Naruto took off away from the new couple and ran into his room. He punched his pillow and tears were forming in his eyes. He bit his lower lip as the first tear ran down his cheek.

"Damn Sasuke..." Naruto mumbled to himself and curled into a little ball in the corner of his bed.

He started curssing Sasuke in his mind as a few more tears ran down his face. He wiped them away and took a deep breath. He got off the bed and walked into the bathroom and looked at himself for several minutes before turning on the water. He then washed his face and turned the water off, drying his face with a towel. He walked out of the bathroom and walked towards the door, opened it and locked it behind him. He walked around town all gloomy when he saw two people. Gaara and Kankuro. They were in an alleyway and talking but Naruto didn't really care to ease-drop so he continued walking instead.

Later that day Naruto finaly walked into his house and turned off all the lights and plopped onto his bed without changing. Soon he dosed off into his dreamland. Oddly enough it was with him and Sasuke oO.

Dream

"Oi! Naruto-kun!" Sasuke yelled embracing Naruto in a hug and Naruto smiled.

"Hey Sasuke-kun." Naruto said and Sasuked kissed him lightly. "How are you doing Sasuke?"

"I'm okay now that i'm with you." Sasuke said with a grin and hugged Naruto who blushed. "Super korny moment!"

"Yeah your right Sasuke." Naruto said with a chuckle and Sasuke stroked Naruto's hair.

"I'm a theift and i'm here to steal your heart!" Sasuke said and Naruto looked at him in the face and smiled.

"Why do you want something you already have?" Naruto asked and Sasuke smirked and threw Naruto to the floor and kissed him.

But strangely enough in Naruto's dream... he kissed back. Sasuke left a trail of kisses down Naruto's neck then stopped. He looked up and there was Sakura. Sasuke stood up not even making contact with Naruto and walked over to Sakura and pushed her into a wall and kissed her.

"S-sasuke?!" Naruto choked out and Sasuke held in his hands Naruto's heart and crushed it.

End dream

Naruto woke up in a bolt and looked around.

_What a strange dream..._

He looked at the clock and saw that it was 3 in the morning. That's usualy when Lee woke up for training before he met his Sensei at 5. Naruto quickly dashed out the door and ran into the training woods. There was Lee doing push ups.

"LEE!" Naruto yelled and Lee spazzed and hit his head on the ground.

Lee rubbed his head and sat up and smiled at the blonde ninja.

"Hiya Naruto. What can I do ya for?" Lee asked and Naruto sighed.

"Well Lee, your the only one that won't laugh at me." Naruto said with a sigh. "I need to tell you about a dream I had..."

"Okay Naruto-kun. I'm all ears." Lee said and sat down on a tree stump.

After Naruto explained everything that was going on and his feelings along with his dream Lee sighed.

"You like Sasuke-kun." Lee said and Naruto's mouth dropped.

"NO I DON'T!!" Naruto yelled and Lee smiled.

"It's okay to like a guy Naruto, honestly." Lee said and blushed as he walked up to Naruto and whispered in his ear. "I like one myself."

Naruto laughed a bit and thought for a second.

"Gai Sensei?" Naruto asked and Lee choked on his spit.

"WHAAAAAAAAT!?!?" Lee yelled and Naruto jumped back a bit afraid and Lee pinned Naruto to the ground. "Do not say that!"

"I'm sorry!" Naruto said freaked out and they heard someone walk over.

"Odd I thought Naruto and Sasuke were a couple." Shikamaru said and Lee jumped up and blushed.

"Oh no Shikamaru! We're not doing anything!" Lee said with a red face.

Lee likes Shikamaru..?

Naruto shook his head of the thoughts and got up.

"I'll be going." Naruto said and walked away.

Naruto walked into his house and saw that it was 4 in the morning. He sighed to himself and decited to sleep for an hour. He woke up to his alarm clock and got up brushing his hair and sighed to himself. He thought about Sasuke and Sakura and clutched his heart area.

Why does this hurt me so much!? I _**DON'T**_ like Sasuke!!!

Naruto sighed to himself and walked down the road with his gaze on the ground not looking up at all. Letting his instinks tell him where to go. He finaly made it to the training grounds and walked to the bridge and looked in the river below him and let out a big sigh.

"Hey Naruto!" Sakura said happily while jogging over to Naruto.

"What?" Naruto mumbled not wanting to speak with the pink haired girl at this moment.

"Me and Sasuke are a couple!" Sakura cheered happily and Naruto winced as a stabbing pain shot through his heart.

"That's great Sakura." Naruto said with a non-hearted smile and walked away.

"Whats wrong?" Sakura asked and Naruto swatted her away and walked into the woods. He soon met up with Sasuke and glared at him.

"What the hell is your problem Sasuke!?" Naruto hissed and Sasuke smirked.

"What do you mean Naruto?" Sasuke asked and then smirked even wider. "Oh me and Sakura?"

Naruto winced again and his glare deepened.

"Yes you and Sakura. Your dating her you deranged freak!" Naruto yelled and Sasuke rolled his eyes then smirked again.

He dashed up to Naruto and pinned him to a tree and bent over to his ear.

"Me and Sakura are dating." He said and looked at the hurt in Naruto's eyes and kissed him lightly on the lips.

Naruto was confused. Sasuke was dating Sakura yet kissing him...? Oh so confusing. Sasuke's tongue went through Naruto's lips and roamed around Naruto's mouth. Sasuke felt Naruto's tongue shyly move agenst his and Sasuke smirked as he let go of his pin of Naruto on the tree and his hands went into Naruto's hair. Sasuke then broke the kiss and stepped back from Naruto.

"Sakura has it better than that." Sasuke said and Naruto growled. "And she told me she loved me."

Naruto got pissed and he jumped over to Sasuke and pinned him to the ground.

"SASUKE I LO--" Naruto started but immediatley stopped and his eyes widened.

He jumped off of Sasuke and Sasuke regained his smirk.

"You what Naruto?" Sasuke asked and Naruto dropped to the floor.

_I did not just almost say that._

Naruto looked up at Sasuke and glared at him. He pushed him to the ground and turned his back.

"I ... uhh... lo...lost my tacos oO." Naruto said and Sasuke nodded with a smirk. "SO DON'T GET THE WRONG IDEA!!"

With that Naruto stormed away from Sasuke.

_He so wants me xD_

Sasuke chuckled to himself as he layed on the ground looking at the dark sky.

* * *

well tis the end of chapter three. Come next time and join me! (wow that ryhmed lol) 


	4. Scroll cuatro

Scroll four--Things get hot with the sand brothers

ok this chapter is extreamly short but w/e deal

* * *

Naruto walked around the village not caring to go to training today. He walked inside his house and took out a pen and paper and began doodiling for no reason at all.

Gaara walked around the village bored and came across Sasuke. Sasuke looked a mix of happy sad and disgusted. Gaara really wasn't the one to ask what's wronge but he was having a hard day too. Gaara walked over to Sasuke and sat next to him on the bench.

"Uchiha." Gaara said and Sasuke looked at him.

"...Sabaku.." Sasuke said and looked at himself oddly. "What do you want Gaara?"

"I just wanted to figure out why your face was full of so many diffrent emotions." Gaara said and Sasuke sighed.

"I have to date a whore to get someone i love jelious enough to admit he likes me." Sasuke said and Gaara sweatdroped.

"Well that doesnt seem un-normal." Gaara said and crossed his legs and putting his gourd on the ground.

"I know." Sasuke said and Gaara sighed. "Whats your problem?"

"It's much to embarrassing to admit then yours." Gaara said with a red face.

"I won't tell." Sasuke said and Gaara sighed and looked up.

"Me and Kankuro are... going out.." Gaara said with a red face and Sasuke looked confused. " small He's my brother... /small "

Sasuke heard Gaara's little mumble and smiled. He really didn't care as long as he loved someone. His thoughts were soon disturbed when Sakura ran over and sat on his lap. Gaara gave him a questioning look and Sasuke nodded with a sweatdrop. Gaara's look turned disgusted just looking at her pink hair. Oh how Gaara hated pink.

"Well Gaara I don't find you weird at all." Sasuke said and Gaara cracked the slightest smile as he stood up and slung the gourd onto his back and saluted.

"Ja Ne Sasuke-kun. I'll see you later." Gaara said then dissapeared into the sand.

Gaara re-appeard in the hotel him and his sibblings stayed in and saw no one was there. He looked around and on the door he saw a note. He plucked it off and read it.

_Gaara,  
Me Kankuro and Baki went to get food. After Baki is gonna train me so you'll be with Kankuro. Sorry --.  
-Temari_

Gaara smiled slightly to himself and sat in front of the TV and started watching random shows until Kankuro, Temari and Baki walked in. After they put everything away Kankuro sat on the oppisite side of the couch and Temari bid goodbye to them and walked out with Baki. Gaara and Kankuro exchanged a couple of glances and Kankuro outstreached and arm and grabbed Gaara and pulled him into his chest. Gaara looked up at his older brother and Kankuro looked down at Gaara. They stayed like that until Kankuro threw Gaara into the couch and smashed his lips on Gaara's. Gaara's hands went to Kankuro's head and threw off the hat thing and ran his fingers through Kankuro's hair. Kankuro started nibbling on Gaara's lower lip and his hands went up Gaara's shirt just running down his abs. Kankuro kissed down his cheek and then started kissing Gaara's neck. Gaara moaned and he felt Kankuro's hands go to his hips. His hands just rubbed his hips for a bit then his thumbs folded back and pulled Gaara's pant's down a bit above his knees. He pulled down his boxers a bit and stroked his member slowly making Gaara moan loudly. Kankuro lightly pressed his lips to Gaara's and licked his lip in the kiss. The kiss continued until they heard someone unlocking the door. Kankuro shot up and fell off the bed and Gaara pulled his pants up and Temari walked in.

"Hey you two. I just left something here." Temari said and looked at them. "Kankuro why are you on the floor?"

"I uhhh... umm... uhh." Kankuro studdered and Gaara looked at her cooly.

"I told him i'd kill him if he didn't get off the couch." Gaara said in his evil scary voice.

"Oh... oO ok then..." Temari said and grabbed something and walked out locking the door.

"That was close. Thanks Gaara." Kankuro said and Gaara rolled his eyes.

"Whatever." Gaara said and Kankuro frowned and walked over to Gaara.

"Don't be mad Gaara. I'm sorry." Kankuro said and Gaara turned the other way stubbornly. "Don't be like that."

Kankuro walked over to Gaara and lifted his chin up so he was looking at him.

"Kankuro..." Gaara whispered and Kankuro's lips lightly pressed agenst Gaara's.

Gaara's arms went around Kankuro's neck and his hands started playing with Kankuro's hair and Kankuro's arms went around Gaara's waist. Kankuro's tongue glided across Gaara's lower lip and opened his mouth a bit. Their tongues started to wrestle with eachother until they heard someone drop something at the door. Their eyes opened slowly and they turned to the door to see Temari gawking at them. They bolted apart and blushed.

"I-i'm gonna g-go to my room now." Kankuro said but Temari stopped him.

"What are you guys doing..?" Temari asked and Gaara turned the other way.

"I don't have to answer to you." Gaara said and Temari raised her eyebrow and crossed her arms.

"I'll tell dad." She said and Gaara's head snapped in her direction.

"Temari... its kinda hard to explain." Kankuro said and scratched the back of his head in embarassment.

"You and Gaara a couple?" She asked compleatly calm with a small smile.

"...yeah..." Kankuro mumbled and she giggled and they glared at her.

"I won't tell on you two, at least Gaara isn't being a mad killer. Have fun in your relationship you two." Temari said and walked out leaving the two brothers blushing red.

[with Sasuke

Sasuke was about to throw up if he continued kissing Sakura so he pulled away. Right about now he was lusting for Naruto. He bit his lower lip and stood up.

"Sakura I have to do something." Sasuke said and walked away.

_He's a good kisser! -_

Sasuke walked to Naruto's house and walked in and saw Naruto sleeping on the couch. Sasuke walked over and brushed it out from his face and saw his hite-ate was in his hands. He kissed the sleeping Naruto and he felt him kiss back. He broke the kiss and looked at Naruto and his eyes fluttered open.

"S-sasuke?" Naruto mumbled groggily. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to see you." Sasuke said with a smirk then chuckled. "Do you love me Naruto? Cause I love you."

"No." Naruto said flatly and Sasuke sighed.

"Ok.." Sasuke said and walked out of the room.

_Sasuke..._

Naruto thought for a second then smirked. Sasuke was toying with him. It's time for him to get payback...


	5. Scroll cinco

**Scroll five--Naruto almost says it--**

w00t chapter 5... or scroll five w/e :P

**disclaimer: i'm poor**

* * *

Naruto walked around the village and spotted Hinata. He ran over to her and found her picking flowers.

"Hey Hinata." Naruto said and Hinata looked at him and blushed.

"N-naruto-kun..." Hinata said and fiddled with her fingers.

"Do you know where Neji is?" Naruto asked and Hinata pointed to the forest.

"He's training." Hinata said and Naruto grinned and hugged her.

"Thanks a bunch Hinata!" Naruto yelled and ran off.

_Naruto-kun... what are you up to?_

Naruto dashed into the woods and looked around and finaly saw Neji. He ran over but stopped to take a breather for a second. Lee looked at Naruto curiously as to what he was gonna do. Neji just glared at Naruto to make sure his image stayed cold. Naruto grabbed Neji's arm and pulled him deeper into the woods.

"What the hell are you doing Naruto!?" Neji hissed and Naruto stopped and sat down.

Neji shortly followed as they looked at their reflection in the small puddle. Naruto looked at Neji and sighed.

"Neji-san I need your help." Naruto said and Neji smirked.

"What is it Naruto?" He asked and Naruto took a deep breath inward and leaned closer to Neji and whispered something in his ear and Neji smirked and nodded.

"Ok." Neji said and Naruto grinned.

"Really?!" Naruto said and Neji nodded.

"This will be interesting." Neji said and Naruto and Neji gave eachother a pound (punch their fists lightly) and ran back to where they were.

"So are you gonna go back to training?" Naruto asked and Neji snorted.

"Yeah right." Neji said and they walked around the town.

"Sasuke alert." Naruto said and Neji nodded and threw Naruto into a wall and kissed him.

Sasuke's eye widened and he droped the bag he was holding. He squinted his eyes and saw that Naruto was kissing back. He grunted and jumped off. Neji broke the kiss and Naruto started laughing.

"Haha, we got him." Naruto said and Neji smirked.

Finaly Neji has proven himself better that Sasuke xD.

[With Lee

Lee looked around the training grounds but couldn't find Neji. He sighed and began walking until he cam across a river and saw Shikamaru laying down near it looking at the clouds.

"Hi Shikamaru." Lee said and sat 2 feet away from Shikamaru.

"Hey Lee." Shikamaru said boredly and sat up.

"What brings you here?" Shikamaru asked and Lee just looked into the water.

"I was looking for someone." Lee said with a smile and Shikamaru grew a curious expression.

"Who?" Shikamaru asked and Lee looked at him and smiled.

"Neji." Lee said and Shikamaru looked down into the water.

"Oh." Shikamaru said and Lee blushed as he stole glances of the lazy ninja.

Tenten was walking around when she came across Lee and Shikamaru. She was still hiding in the trees but she giggled at the blushing Lee. She remembered when Lee had told her he liked Shikamaru so she smirked to herself and summoned her radio and played a random love song on full blast so they could hear it. She left it in the tree and went to a diffrent one so they wouldn't find her. She looked at them as they both blushed and awkwardly looked at the tree.

"The tree seems to like romance oO." Shikamaru said and Lee nodded and they both stood up.

Lee stole another glance of Shikamaru but this time Shikamaru looked at him. They looked at eachother and looked away blushing. Tenten was in the tree and mentally curssing on how the two were so stubborn.

_Just kiss god damn it!_

Lee and Shikamaru looked back at eachother but Lee advanced a step foward and now you could clearly see Lee was much taller. Their eyes locked and Lee inched closer and Shikamaru hezitantly moved foward and their eyes closed once they were just a few centimeters away. They felt eachother's hot breath on eachothers faces and their hearts were pounding so fast you could feel it in the air. Lee cut through the last few centimeters and pressed his lips against Shikamaru's. Tenten punched the air happily and giggled quietly to herself.

_Yaoi is so great ;D_

Lee's hands went around Shikamaru's waist and pulled him closer, deepining the kiss in the process. Lee's tongue slid across Shikamaru's lower lip and Shikamaru opened his mouth a bit and their tongue's dances with eachother. Slowly it started to rain and their hair and clothes got damp. Shikamaru too a step backwards and stumbled onto the ground bringing Lee with him. They broke the kiss and opened their eyes.Their faces were inched apart and their noses almost touched. Water from Lee's hair dripped down onto Shikamaru's face but they still didn't blink. Shikamaru felt Lee's hot breath in his face and slowly removed his head from the ground and kissed Lee. It wasn't like Shikamaru's lazy side, it actualy had some emotion in it and a lot of passion.

[With Sasuke

Sasuke was in his house with the lights off pacin back and forth angerly. He looked out the window and saw it was raining. He walked over to the window and looked to see Naruto and Neji walking together. His teeth clenched and saw that Neji waved goodbye and left Naruto in the house. Sasuke walked outside and walked up to the Hokage monuments and just looked into the cloudy sky as raindrops wet his clothes and hair. He turned his head to see Naruto and he walked over to him.

"Naruto what the hell are you doing with Neji!?" Sasuke hissed and Naruto smirked.

"What the hell are you doing with Sakura?" Naruto asked and they glared at eachother.

Sasuke turned around and mumbled to himself and Naruto smirked and walked in front of Sasuke. He couldn't tell because of the rain but it looked like Sasuke was crying.

"S-sasuke?" Naruto asked and Sasuke dropped to the floor. "Sasuke!"

Naruto bend down to Sasuke's level and Sasuke looked up at him. Yes, Naruto saw it in his eyes. He was crying. Naruto tried his best not to look like he cared. I mean, look at what Sasuke put him through! Sasuke stood up and so did Naruto. Sasuke bent over to Naruto's ear and whispered.

"I love you Naruto." He said and Naruto's eyes widened.

Naruto thought to himself and looked at Sasuke. All the times Sasuke told him he loved him before were just a little joke but this time Sasuke sounded like he ment it. Naruto turned his head away from Sasuke and took a deep breath.

"Sasuke I lov--" Naruto said but a strike of lightning hit right next to the two causing them to pass out from the shock.


	6. Scroll sies

**Scroll six--Kiba and Shino get... physical--**

ohhh sexahhhh ;) Shino and Kiba get it OWN! (on with an accent lol)

**disclaimer: por que? (random lol)**

* * *

Hours later Sasuke woke up on the hokage monument and saw Naruto was still passed out. He crawled over to Naruto slowly and stroaked Naruto's hair lightly. He hummed a soft tune and saw that the sun was rising. He closed his eyes and listened closely to the wind and heard someone comming. He grabbed Naruto and jumped off the monuments and to his house. Sasuke opened his door and closed it behind him and walked to his bedroom with Naruto. He took off Naruto's jacket and put it on a chair so it could dry. He then changed into a diffrent outfit and found himself still tired. He layed next to Naruto on his bed and wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist and nuzzled his face into Naruto's neck and dozed off.

Naruto woke up slowly and looked around. He felt arms around him and saw Sasuke and freaked. Sasuke woke up and smirked and Naruto and pulled Naruto closer to him and rolled on top of Naruto.

"S-sasuke what are you doing?" Naruto asked with wide eyes and Sasuke crushed his lips on Naruto's.

Naruto struggled a bit but then gave in. Sasuke kissed him then nibbled on his ear.

"I want you Naruto." Sasuke whispered and Naruto shuddered and closed his eyes tightly.

"I thought you weren't supposed to do that until the bet was sealed. Sasuke." Someone from the doorframe said and Naruto grinned.

"Hey Neji!" Naruto said and pushed Sasuke off of him.

"Lets go Naruto-kun." Neji said and Naruto nodded and ran towards Neji and they left.

"Neji." Sasuke hissed and punched the floor.

[ In the forest

"Shino i'm bored." Kiba said and continued to draw faces in the dirt with a stick.

"Shut up Kiba. Your the type of guy that the hungriest bugs would avoid." Shino said and Kiba smirked and got up and walked over to Shino.

"Really Shino?" He asked and Shino looked confused and Kiba unzipped Shino's jacket and threw it on the floor. "Akamaru stand lookout."

At this Akamaru nodded and Kiba took off Shino's glasses and it showed Shino's beautiful brown eyes. Kiba pinned Shino to the ground and kissed him lightly. Shino got out of the pin and pushed Kiba off and Kiba pouted.

"What?" Kiba said and Shino walked over to Kiba and unzipped Kiba's jacket and threw it ontop of his and kissed Kiba hungerly.

Kiba smirked at this and stopped the kiss to take off his shirt and Shino's. He rubbed his index finger down Shino's abs and smirked. Shino sat up and grabbed Kiba's head and pressed his lips against his. Kiba licked Shino's bottom lip and before Shino opened his mouth at all Kiba's tongue shot through his lips wandering all around Shino's mouth. Kiba took off his kunai pouch in the middle of the kiss and so did Shino. Kiba chuckled and took off Shino's shoes and his shoes. Kiba started to suck on Shino's lower lip and Shino rubbed Kiba's hips. He folded the material down a bit then slid it to his lower thighs along with Shino's boxers. He grabbed Shino's member and rubbed the tip of it with his thumb as he kissed down Shino's stomache. He made his way to Shino's (HAPPY AREA LETS CALL IT! nervous look xD) and slowly put it in his mouth and circled the tip of it with his tongue while sucking lightly. Shino grasped the dirt below him tightly and moaned. Kiba stoped stucking and notaiced that Shino was panting heavily and he cum was running down his member and Kiba smirked and licked it off and crushed his lips on Shino's.

"You taste so good Shino." Kiba whispered and Shino grunted and pounced on top of Kiba and pulled down his pants and threw them to the side.

Kiba chuckled and slid off his boxers and Shino put Kiba's member in his mouth hungerly and Kiba bit his lower lip in pleasure. Then suddenly Akamaru ran over barking and Kiba and Shino's eyes widened as they searched for their clothes and ran farther into the woods while getting dressed. They stumbled on a rock and slipped on their shoes and panted heavily as Akamaru jumped into Kiba's arms.

"Did they see us?" Kiba asked and Akamaru barked. "Thats good. Who was it?" Akamaru barked and Kiba's eyes widened. "No way." Kiba said and Shino looked interested.

"Who was it?" Shino asked and Shibi and Tsume jumped out from the trees.

"We've been looking all over for you two!" Tsume said and Kiba sweatdroped as did Shino.

"Sorry dad." Shino said and stood up and Kiba sighed.

"Sorry mom." Kiba grumbled not sorry at all. "Later Shino."

"Bye Kiba." Shino said and Kiba nodded and him and his mom jumped off.

[with Lee and Shika

"Shikamaru, will you.. be my boyfriend?" Lee asked and Shikamaru looked at Lee with a lazy smile.

"Sure Lee." He said and Lee grinned ear to ear.

"This is fantastic!!!" Lee yelled and hugged Shikamaru tightly. "Thank you Shikamaru!"

"You don't have to thank me Lee. I want you." Shikamaru said and grabbed Lee by the shirt and crushed his lips against Lee's.

_ HAPPY DAY HAPPY DAY!_

[with Sasuke

"I can't beleive he left for NEJI!" Sasuke hissed while walking down Kohana.

"Ohhhh Sasuke-kuuuuuuuun!" Sakura called out and jogged up to him.

"-- kill me now.." Sasuke muttered to himself and Sakura hugged him.

"How's my boyfriend!" She asked happily and Sasuke glared at her.

"Not happy leave me alone!" Sasuke growled and stomped off.


	7. scroll seven

**Scroll seven-- The new guy--  
**

the new guy is an O.C character. lol japanese is used in the chapter but it is defined

**disclaimer: pudding pop :**

* * *

"So Neji where are we going?" Naruto asked as he rubbed his eyes still slightly tired from his earlier nap.

"We need to go to Konaha gates to pick up my friend. Hes from the waterfall village." Neji said and Naruto nodded and yawned and Neji smirked and grabbed his hand and held it.

Naruto blushed slightly and looked to the side. They walked for a few minutes and Naruto turned to Neji with a questioning glance

"Whats your friends name?" Naruto asked and Neji smirked at him.

"Jun Gitara" Neji spoke and looked straight foward.

Naruto and Neji trotted along until they made it to Konaha gates. They notaiced that whoever they were waiting for wasn't there so sat next to the gates. Naruto dozed off on Neji's shoulder and Neji stroaked his hair. Neji squinted his eyes a bit when he saw white hair in the distance. As the figure got closer Neji notaiced the he had greenish yellow orbs. (Eyes)

"Naruto wake up." Neji whispered and Naruto rubbed his eyes and looked up and saw the boy was right in front of them with a smile.

"Hiya." He said with a smile. "I'm Jun Gitara."

"Hey Jun, i'm Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto said and stood up and grinned showing much energy. "AND I'M GONNA BE THE NEXT HOKAGE!! BEEEELEIVE IT!!"

"... um ok... Just as long as you don't do that again." Jun said and pointed to his wolf. "This is Hizoku."

"Hey Hizoku." Neji said and looked at Jun. "Lets go back to the village."

[----With Jun several hours later----

Jun was walking around the village with his hands deeply in his pockets and his wolf Hizoku following behind him. Then he overheard something that he really wasn't expecting. Two girls were next to a guy and he laughed.

"Antara futari sorotte temeko shitatsu no?" The male said and Jun's pupils diolated and he stumbled into someone. (Did you girls really finger fuck eachother)

"G-gomen." Jun said and looked at the boy he fell into.

"Nani mitendayo kora?" The boy said softly yet filled with malisk. (What the fuck are you looking at)

He had maroon colored hair and aquamarine eyes. No eyebrows thick lining around his eyes though. Yes, it was Gaara.

"Ummm..." Jun said and climbed off of the boy and tried to help him up.

"Komban hima desu ka?" Gaara asked and Jun blushed. (Are you avalible tonight)

"...Hai..." Jun said and Gaara smirked and began walking then stopped. (yes)

"Six." Gaara said and walked away and Jun grinned.

_ALRIGHT!!!!!!!!_

[---- With Sasuke ----

"I don't get it Lee!" Sasuke yelled and Lee winced. "It was a fool proof plan!!!"

"Obviously it wasn't." Lee said with a sigh and Sasuke shot a glare at him.

"I don't apreciate the negativity Lee." Sasuke said and Lee sighed.

"Gomen Sasuke." Lee said and Sasuke turned again and continued his pacing. (sorry)

"Baka issunboshi.." Sasuke said and Lee blushed. (One inch boy)

"Sasuke what kind of soon to be boyfriend of Naruto are you if your making fun of him!?" Lee exclaimed and Sasuke smirked.

"I have another plan Lee..." Sasuke said and walked away chuckling.

"Kuso." Lee grumbled and jumped off.

[---- With Naruto ----

"So Neji what are we gonna do?" Naruto asked and Neji's eyes widened.

"Sorry Naruto I have to do something." Neji said and dashed off leaving Naruto sighed and started to walk.

Naruto walked for a while and looked up at the sky and saw a cockatoo and his heart skipped a beat.

_Sasuke..._

Naruto walked into the woods and kicked around pebbles until he heard a voice he wanted to hear but acted like he didn't.

"Naruto.." Sasuke said with a smirk.

"Sasuke." Naruto said and rolled his eyes. "Ittai nani ga hoshitenda?" (What the hell do you want?)

"You Naruto." Sasuke said and ran up to Naruto and pinned him to the ground and started to suck on Naruto's lower lip and felt him harden and smirked. "Yaritai?" (Horney)

Naruto blushed tons of red colors and turned his head to the side.

"Sugu ikasete." Sasuke said and Naruto blushed and Sasuke's hand travled down to Naruto's pants and ran his finger down his zipper and unzipped it. (Make me cum now)

"Sasuke.." Naruto mumbled and Sasuke smirked.

"Naruto." Sasuke said and stroaked his member and Naruto shuddered in the slight feelings of pleasure overwhelming him.

After a few more minutes Naruto realized what he was doing and quickly pushed Sasuke off of him who only smirked in satisfaction.

"Say you love me Naruto." Sasuke said and climbed on top of Naruto and kissed him. "Say it."

"No Sasuke!" Naruto said and threw Sasuke off of him. "Never."

"But why not?" Sasuke asked with a smirk.

"Because I don't love you! I hate you!" Naruto said mixed with a 'duh' and serious voice.

Sasuke didn't say anything after that he just looked at the ground for a few minutes and Naruto slowly started to regret what he said.

"Sasuke.." Naruto said and Sasuke stood up and glared at Naruto.

"Its ok Naruto. Whatever." Sasuke said and walked to the doorframe. "I'm sorry for wasting your time."

Naruto sat in the middle of the living room almost forgetting the fact that he had no pants on but put them on and sat on the couch and curled into a ball and took a deep breath inward. A small tear rolled down his cheek as he layed his head on his knees.

"But I do love you Sasuke..." Naruto whispered in almost a complete hush.

[---- with Neji ----

_gah fuckmonkeys. I forgot training... wait... WAS there training? Ehhhh I better check just in case._

Neji continued running down the streets of Konaha untill he found himself where training was but no one was there.

"Guess there wan't training." Neji said and heard Lee scream but it was cut off. "What was that?"

Neji began running towards the location of the scream and came to a complete hault when he saw why Lee screamed. His eyes widened and almost poped out of his head and he took a few steps backwards.

[---- At Sasuke's house ----

Sasuke paced back and forth in his living room till his door was kicked down. His eyes widened as he looked at the naked figure.

"Heyyyyyyyyyyyyy brotherrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!!!!!!!!" Itachi said slurring uncontrolably while swaying back and fro. "Wassssupppppppppp maaaannnnn!"

"ITACHI WHAT THE HELL!?" Sasuke yelled and Itachi stumbled in with Jiriaya whom landed ontop of Itachi and they started giggiling like the drunken idiots they were.

Itachi stood up and walked into a wall and fell on his butt and began giggiling. Jiriaya started blushing when he found a picture of Itachi when he was a baby with his legs spread out not wearing a diaper.

"Haha Itachi's weenie izzz smaaaaall!" Jiriaya giggled and knocked the picture over by mistake and laughed. "Millimeter peter!! Hehehehehe!"

"Shurtt uppp old dude. Yourz is all saggy!" Itachi yelled and Sasuke rubbed his temples.

What was Sasuke gonna do at a time like this? The only thing logical of coarse! Hit them both on the head with a frying pan!


	8. Scroll ocho

Neji was walking around in panic of what he had seen earlier. It was the most disturbing thing you could think of. He decided to go home and just slam his head on his wall for 30 minutes. Maybe that would reset his mind. He was walking when Lee walked passed him with his eyes glued to the floor with a glower. Neji stopped in his tracks and turned to Lee who was dragging his feet slowly.

"Tell someone Lee." Neji said with a soft voice and Lee went stiff.

"How did you..?" Lee asked and Neji put his finger to his lips.

"I just do." Neji said and jumped off.

[With other people

Rock Lee decided to pay Naruto a visit. It seemed that Sasuke liked toying with the poor kid so time to cheer him up! He knocked on Naruto's door and no answer. He checked the door knob and it was unlocked. He walked inside and called Naruto's name. He called it again, finally an answer. Naruto's voice was low and grim. Lee walked into Naruto's room and Naruto's cheeks were tearstained.

"Naruto you ok?" Lee asked and walked over to Naruto and sat on the bed next to him.

"No Lee…" Naruto said and Lee looked into Naruto's eyes.

"What makes you so upset?" Lee asked and Naruto sighed.

"Well I'll tell you because you don't seem like the type to judge people…" Naruto said and Lee slightly smiled at that. "Well…. I think I'm in love… with Sasuke," Naruto's voice was low and Lee cracked the slightest smile and hugged Naruto.

"This is fantastic!" Lee yelled and Naruto took in a deep breath.

"It would be if I didn't chase him off." Naruto said and Lee raised his eyebrow.

"Nonsense Naruto! I'm sure that getting Sasuke to leave you alone will be easier then chasing him away!" Lee said and Naruto looked at the ground.

"I hope so." Naruto whispered and Lee cupped Naruto's face and tilted it upwards and smiled.

"I'll talk to him Naruto. Ok?" Lee asked and Naruto smiled slightly and nodded.

"Thank you Lee." Naruto said and Lee nodded and got up.

"Well I have things to do so I'll talk to you later!" Lee said and ran out the house.

[With SASUKE!!!!!!!!!!

Sasuke sat in his room and sighed. He was so amazingly bored. He had two naked drunk guys passed out on his floor. Awesome. He looked outside and there was a knock at his door. Sasuke answered it and Lee ran in.

"SASUKE-KUN I HAVE GRE--… what the hell!?" Lee asked pointing to the two men unconscious on the floor.

"Don't ask…" Sasuke said and Lee nodded and started onward with this story. "Naruto…" Lee said and Sasuke's eyebrow raised with interest.

"Yes go on." Sasuke said and Lee was glowing with happiness.

"Loves you back!" Lee said and Sasuke sighed and Lee's smile faded. "What's wrong Sasuke-kun?"

"I don't think I feel that right now." Sasuke said and clutched his heart that beat slowly, even with the bringing up of Naruto's name.

"But Sasuke-kun!" Lee exclaimed and ran over to Sasuke. "It was your biggest dream that Naruto would love you again." Lee said and Sasuke looked at Lee with cold eyes.

"_Was_." Sasuke said and walked up the stairs. Lee sighed and looked at the ground.

"Oh what happened to you Sasuke?" Lee sighed and walked out of the door.

"Reality…" Sasuke whispered to himself sadly.

[away from depressing shet.

Gaara walked into the hotel that him and his siblings were staying at. He looked and saw Kankuro pissed. Gaara looked around and noticed no one else was there. Gaara sighed and prepared himself for a long lecture.

"Hello Kankuro." Gaara said and Kankuro sneered.

"You think this is funny?" Kankuro hissed and Gaara gave him an questioning glance.

"There was no laughter." Gaara said flatly and Kankuro stomped over.

"When did you plan on telling me?" Kankuro growled and Gaara was still confused. Very confused.

"Telling you what?" Gaara asked and Kankuro scowled.

"Your new little boyfriend." Kankuro huffed.

"Jun isn't my boyfriend." Gaara said flatly and Kankuro growled.

"So THAT'S his name Jun! Why don't you just go hang out with Jun!" Kankuro said in an immature way and Gaara sighed.

"I honestly didn't expect to come home to this infuriatingly surly behavior." Gaara said and Kankuro growled.

"Don't you feel so smart using big words." Kankuro hissed and Gaara rolled his eyes.

"Surly is two syllables and infuriating is a word even a small child would comprehend." Gaara said and Kankuro clenched his teeth.

"Gaara!!! Your being a--" Kankuro was cut off by the soft feeling of Gaara's finger.

"Shh." Gaara said and planted a kiss on Kankuro's moist lips.

Gaara's tongue swiped across Kankuro's bottom lip and Kankuro hesitated but parted his lips and let his tongue glide with Gaara's. More force was put into the kiss and the mood got heated. Gaara pushed Kankuro over into Kankuro's room and pushed him onto the small twin bed. Gaara broke the kiss and kissed down Kankuro's neck until he got to a certain point that Gaara knew was Kankuro's weak point. Kankuro hadn't had his face paint on today because he wasn't going anywhere really. Gaara's hand moved up to Kankuro's hair and flicked off the hat that Kankuro always wore. Kankuro unhooked Gaara's gourd from his back and it dropped to the floor. Gaara took a minute to relieve his muscles and shrug his shoulders. He pressed his lips on Kankuro's hungrily and moved his hands to the back of Kankuro's back and unzip the jumpsuit Kankuro was wearing. Gaara got it passed Kankuro's feet and looked at Kankuro. He was there, half dazed in his boxers. Gaara crawled back over and pressed his lips to Kankuro's and Kankuro played with Gaara's shirt and slipped it off then kissed Gaara.

"Kankuro I swear this will be a time I'll make you never forget." Gaara whispered huskily into Kankuro's ear.

"You probley will Gaara." Kankuro groaned and kissed Gaara passionately.

[so ruining this moment by going to a different scene. Lol

Sasuke paced around his house. Silently. He just felt the need to be quiet. Itachi woke up and rubbed his head.

"Itai… how did I get here?" He groaned and stood up and blushed. "And naked at that matter." He mumbled and Kisame kicked open the door.

"ITACHI-SAN! WE FOUND--…you.." Kisame said and blushed at the naked Itachi.

"What Kisame? I seemed to have misplaced my coat…" Itachi said and put his finger on his chin in thought. "No matter."

"Here Itachi-san un. You can use my coat, yeah." Deidara said and threw the coat at Itachi while shielding his eyes.

"Thanks…" Itachi said and put it on. "Well lets go." Itachi said and walked out the front door with his crew.


	9. Scroll nueve

Chapter nine

Sasuke sat by his window and sighed as he saw is breath get on the glass. I started to run his finger down it and looked over at his stuff. He picked up a picture and looked at it. His team mates. He heard knocking at his door and dragged his feet down the stairs and his eyebrow twitched when he came to find the naked Sanin was still sprawled on the floor of his living room. He opened the door and Sakura ran in with open arms and bear hugged him. Sasuke clenched his teeth and glowered at the pink headed female.

"SASUKE!!!" She yelled happily and Sasuke grunted.

"What Sakura?" He asked and Sakura smiled at him.

"How's my honey bear doing?" She asked and Sasuke looked disgusted.

i _Honey bear??? WTF?! /_i 

Sasuke's eyebrow twitched at the sound of her voice. He didn't know what he got himself into this time. He felt like stabbing his eye socket countless amounts of times to keep the girl away from him… OR! Long story short, go down a slide of razors that dumps himself into a pool of alcohol and use his decapitated head as a punch bowl then to hear her irritating sounding voice for a mere second. Yes that is how much he deeply loathed Sakura. He looked passed Sakura when she asked him what was wrong and saw Naruto. He didn't care. Odd wasn't it? He glowered back at Sakura and snarled.

"Go away." He hissed and her expression looked completely shocked.

"W-wha--" She started but his stare was to intense for her to finish.

"Go away before I slit your mother's god damn throat and make you suck the blood." Sasuke growled and she took a step back and ran off. "Ignoramus."

Sasuke stalked back inside and slammed the door making the Sanin wake up.

"What the--" He started but Sasuke glared at him viciously.

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!!!" Sasuke yelled and Jiriaya's eyes widened and he ran. "I hate people…"

Sasuke walked back into his living room where he was free of naked men on his carpets and just decided to think about everything. He didn't understand anymore.

[with Lee and Shikamaru

Lee was stretching and warming up when he heard a twig snap. He jumped and looked at the bushes and Shikamaru tripped and stumbled out of them. Lee smiled and walked over and helped up Shikamaru who just grunted.

"That was fun." He said sarcastically.

"Bet it was." Lee said with a smile and kissed Shikamaru lightly on the lips and then smiled at the lazy ninja. "What brings you here?" Lee asked and Shikamaru walked passed him and sat on a boulder.

"You." Shikamaru said and Lee blushed slightly.

"That's very cute of you Shikamaru." Lee said and walked over and sat down in front of Shikamaru on the ground.

"I was bored watching the clouds. I thought of what to do and realized that I missed you." Shikamaru said and Lee glowed with happiness.

"Oh Shikamaru that was very nice of you!" Lee said with a grin and hugged Shikamaru.

"Yeah I guess so…." Shikamaru said with a smile and kissed Lee lightly.

"So Shikamaru. What do you want to do--" Lee started but an irritating voice for everyone interrupted him.

"Lee, I've been looking for you everywhere!" Gai Sensei said and Lee clenched his teeth in anger.

"Sensei, I'm talking to Shikamaru right now." Lee said not letting go of the grasp he had on Lee's waist.

"No Lee, I need you right now." Gai said in a stern voice.

"No Sensei, I'm busy." Lee said and glowered at the elder man.

"I'm afraid that you don't have the authority to tell me so. Come on." Gai said and Lee frowned and looked at Shikamaru sadly.

"I… Have to go. Goodbye Shikamaru." Lee said and bit his lower lip and walked over with Gai Sensei.

"What is wrong Lee? Why do you seem so dismayed?" Shikamaru asked himself and sat on the ground and looked off to where Lee left off to. "Something about Gai Sensei.. I know it." Shikamaru said and stood up tall. "I will find out."

[With the main purpose of me writing this series

Naruto was walking to Neji's complex which despondently passed Sasuke's house. Naruto glanced from the corner of his eye and saw Sakura clung to Sasuke and looked at the ground as though in a trance.

"He never did love me. Why did I think he did? I'm such a fool. Why did I fall for him anyway? I don't see the point. He's always seemed to have a loathing for me, maybe it was just all a lie to begin with. Maybe he hated me and was just playing with me… All around literal. Emotionally, Physically and Mentally." Naruto whispered quietly to himself.

He then saw a flash of pink and red run passed him. He caught a glimpse of it. It was Sakura. He hated her too huh? See, everything was a lie.

Naruto heard someone walking behind him and turned around.

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked in astonishment.

"Naruto." Sasuke said flatly.

_So he doesn't want to make up really…_

"What do you want?" Naruto asked and Sasuke shrugged.

"I figured since it will never work out between us, maybe we could be friends at least. And if you want I'll call off the bet." Sasuke said and Naruto looked down then up with a mask. His mask was a smile. What else could a mask look like when the person you love is basically saying that they'll never be with you ever.

"Yeah, ok." Naruto said and Sasuke smirked.

"Cool, see ya round." Sasuke said and jogged off and an evil glimmer shimmered in his eye.


	10. Scroll diaz

Sasuke walked around in search of Lee. He needed to speak with the young boy immediately. The person that he bumped into wasnt who he wanted to speak with.

"H-hello Sasuke-kun." Hinata said and bowed and Sasuke sighed.

"You know where Lee is?" Sasuke asked and Hinata shook her head. "Ok then see you around Hinata."

[In a cave far far far away

"Itachi-san un!!!!!!! Where are you yeah?" Deidara yelled running around the house looking for Itachi.

"What happened?" Kisame asked with his sword slung over his shoulder.

"Itachi got drunk again un, now hes running around naked yeah." Deidara said with a sweat drop and Kisame sweat dropped.

"ITACHI GET YOUR CLOTHES ON!!" Leader yelled and Hidan ran out with a bucket of water.

"I HAVE THE HOLEY WATER!!" Hidan yelled and everyone paused for a second and looked at him oddly.

"Jesus freak yeah.." Deidara said with a sweat drop.

"Shut up Im trying to pray!!!" Hidan yelled back at Deidara and they were nose to nose.

"I dont care un, so get over it yeah!" Deidara yelled and Kazukagu grabbed them both by their robes and pulled them away from each other.

"You guys are to temperamental." He sighed and Kisame laughed when Itachi fell down the stairs.

"You all! Time for a meeting!" Leader-sama said and everyone gathered in his office.

Kisame and Deidara helped dress the man and he slowly became sober.

"Now, all of you. You all need to learn how to work together!!" Leader said and everyone sighed.

"Yes Leader." They all grumbled together in unison.

"So now I will take sever action. Deidara and Hidan, you two seem to fight the most. You guys will be locked in a room until you are able to show me that you two can act like a team!" Leader said and their mouths dropped.

"What!?" They yelled together. "THATS UNFAIR!!"

"YEAH!" Deidara said and Leader sighed.

"Im sorry but thats the way its gonna be." He said and Kisame grabbed Hidan and Sasori grabbed Deidara.

The two stumbled into a room and they looked around.

"Why were we locked in a room with no carpet, really cold and one twin sized bed?" Hidan asked and Deidara twitched.

"We better make this work un, or well have to sleep together yeah." Deidara said and Hidan pulled out his bible.

"The lord is not with us." He said and Deidara glared at him and grabbed the bible and threw it.

"YOU DISRESPECTED GOD!!" Hidan exclaimed and Deidara pressed his forehead to Hidan's.

"I dont give a damn yeah." Deidara hissed and Hidan growled.

"You'll pay for that!" Hidan yelled and tackled Deidara.

[Outside of the room

"Leader-sama. I dont think this was a very good idea." Kisame said with a sweat drop and the leader sighed.

"You give them some time.. They'll tire themselves out.." Leader said and walked away into his room.

[A few hours later

"Its.. your.. Fault.." Hidan said throwing attempting to throw an exasperated punch at Deidara but it faltered.

"No un.. Yours yeah.." Deidara said and yawned.

"Why dont we stop fighting and sleep for a while." Hidan suggested and Deidara raised his eyebrow.

"We have to sleep in the same bed, yeah." He said and Hidan shook his head.

"Well take shifts." Hidan said and Deidara nodded.

"You wanna sleep first un or me yeah?" He asked and Hidan shrugged.

"You go. I have to read." He said and retrieved his bible.

Deidara nodded and laid down on the bed and passed out immediately. Hidan walked over and sat on the edge of the bed and started re-reading the bible. He looked over at Deidara and sighed. His eyes were heavy. Maybe if he closed them for two seconds..

Deidara woke up and felt something cuddled next to his legs. He peered over his shoulder and saw Hidan curled in a little ball and frowned. Deidara rolled his eyes and picked him up and placed Hidan next to him on the bed and turned around and covered them both with the blanket and went back to sleep soundly.

[With the others

"Hah! You see I was right! They're getting along better!" Leader said with a grin and Kisame sweat dropped.

"If I were locked with one of them and tired Id do the same thing.. And I hate them both." He said and Leader rolled his eyes.

"Yes ok Kisame." Nice negativity. Leader said and Sasori sighed.

"Well, I know Deidara, they'll get into an argument in the morning and probley he already forgot what happened last night." Sasori said boredly and Itachi rubbed his head.

"I dont feel very well." He groaned and Kisame rolled his eyes.

"Have fun with hangovers." He said and Itachi rolled his eyes.

"Go swallow a knife, I hate you." He growled and Kisame chuckled slightly.

"Im feelin the love." He said with a smirk and Itachi rolled his eyes.

"Thats nice. From who? Im not sending anything." Itachi said and Kisame rolled his eyes.

[With Hidan and Deidara a few hours later

Hidan's eyes fluttered open and he felt someone breathing on his neck. He looked over slowly and saw Deidara sound asleep and blushed crimson.

"Fack." He said and rolled off the bed bringing Deidara with him.

"What the hell yeah!?" Deidara said in mid air then landed on Hidan.

"Ow." Hidan groaned and Deidara jumped.

"That was your fault yeah!" Deidara yelled and Hidan jumped.

"So what if it was?!" He yelled and Deidara blushed sort of. "I wasnt the one clinging onto someone!" He then pointed an accusing finger at Deidara

"Sorry un.. Im used to having a huggy pillow yeah." He yelled then paused and blushed as Hidan laughed.

"A _huggy _pillow?" He asked and Deidara shot a glare at him. "Aww how cute!" 

"Shut up un!!" Deidara yelled with his cheeks bright red.

Hidan walked closer and pressed his forehead against Deidara's.

"Make me." He spat and Deidara now noticed that Hidan was very much taller then he was.

Deidara looked around and thought of something that would shut Hidan up but his only reflex was to press his lips on Hidan's. Hidan's eyes widened and Deidara blushed a whole rainbow of red colors.

"Sorry!" Deidara said and turned around in embarrassment.

"Its.. Fine.." Hidan said and touched his lips.

The feeling was so weird when it happened. He just had to do it again. Hidan grabbed Deidaras shoulder and slammed Deidaras body into his and forcefully pressed his lips on Deidaras. He sucked on Deidaras bottom lip then broke the kiss with a smirk and threw Deidara on the bed.

"Your quite weird yeah.." Deidara said and Hidan smirked.

"Sticks and stones my break my bones but whips and chains excite me. Now throw me down on the ground and show me that you like me." Hidan whispered seductively in Deidaras ear who blushed horridly and Hidan pressed his lips on Deidaras..  
Amazingly.. Deidara kissed back.


	11. Scroll 11

"Leader-sama!" Kisame called and the Leader looked behind him and stopped walking.

"Yes Kisame?" Leader asked and Kisame tilted his head to the side a little bit.

"Are we going to check up on--" Kisame was cut off.

"No." Leader said and ran into his room.

"O….kay.." Kisame said with his eyebrow raised and walked away.

[with Hidan and Deidara a half an hour later

"Hidan un.." Deidara grunted under Hidan's weight.

"What Deidara." Hidan asked stopping abruptly.

"When is it my turn on top yeah?" Deidara asked with a smirk and Hidan started to nibble on Deidara's ear.

"When do you wanna be on top?" He whispered seductively.

"Soon." Deidara said and Hidan smirked.

"Be patient." He whispered.

"I wanna be on top though un.." He mumbled to himself and Hidan smirked and gave Deidara a quick thrust and Deidara jumped in surprise.

"I told you--" Hidan said but was cut off by the noise of a creaking door. Deidara and Hidan froze on the spot and heard someone gasp and slam the door. Hidan blushed unbelievable colors as did Deidara.

Deidara jumped out of the bed and threw on his clothes. Hidan just rubbed his head and pouted that they were caught before they could finish their little "Alone time". Hidan sulkily put on his robe and picked up Deidara's sketch pad and started flipping the pages. Deidara picked up the bible like it was infected and shrugged so started reading the contents it held inside of the leather cover. His fingers gently stroked the words as he read them so he'd know where he was reading at all times. Hidan was flipping the pages in Deidara's book slowly, admiring the texture that the pictures held. There was one that Hidan personally favored best. It was just a sunset, there was no color added, but the texture from the pencil that Deidara had used, shaded all the perfect areas of the picture.

A few minutes into the moment of realizing each other's personal belongings Kisame rushed into the room with everyone behind him. Hidan paid no attention to any of them. He was to enchanted by the marvelous work that Deidara conjured up. Deidara paid no attention either, he realized the books secrets and why Hidan found them so intriguing. As long as Hidan prayed to this god, he was given Immortality. Hidan finally glanced up when there were no pages left in the book and raised his eyebrow.

"What?" He asked boredly and Deidara glanced up to see who Hidan was talking to.

"Oh, hi guys.." Deidara said impassively and went back to looking at the bible.

"Hey, I'm hungry. You guys made breakfast lunch or dinner yet? I don't know what time of day it is." Hidan said with a yawn and Leader-sama shook his head.

"No we didn't. Not yet. It's good to see you guys getting along." He replied and Hidan rolled his eyes.

"We had to or else we'd be stuck in here forever." Deidara remarked and Hidan smirked.

"Without food." He added and Deidara shot a playful glare.

"That all you care about?" He asked and Hidan shook his head. "What else?" Deidara asked blankly and Hidan chuckled.

"Oh my puppet you will find out.." Hidan said with a cackle and walked out of the room.

"What does he m--" Zutzu started but Deidara cut him off.

"Nothing!" He yelled quickly and ran out of the room with the bible and his sketch pad in hand.

"That was… odd.." Kisame said and everyone nodded slowly.

[With other people cause I have writers block with the akatsuki..

"Hey Naruto!" Konahamaru called and Naruto grimly turned around. His hair was so out of spikes, it looked dead, under his eyes were dark and he had a very odd stench to him. "What's wrong with you?" Konahamaru asked, clutching his small nose in disgust.

"Nothing…" Naruto said and waved off Konahamaru and continued walking.

"Hey Naruto, what's up?" Neji asked while grabbing Naruto's sleeve. (OK fan girls I MIGHT write the lemon soon not sure…)

"Nothing Neji.." Naruto replied and Neji sighed and dragged Naruto to Naruto's house.

"I'll get you cleaned up." Neji said and unzipped Naruto's jacket, throwing it on the floor.

"I'll wash it later.." Neji said to himself. "Com'on lets get you in the bath.."

[A little but later

"Hey Neji thanks for helping me." Naruto said calmly and Neji nodded while stirring the soup.

"No problem Naruto.." Neji replied emotionlessly. It's like he was enchanted by the soup. He couldn't move his eyes away from it. Neji jumped a bit forgetting what he was doing then shook his head.

"What's wrong Neji?" Naruto asked and Neji shrugged and placed the bowl of ramen soup in front of Naruto.

"I don't know." Neji said and sat on the couch,

"Thanks for the ramen Neji!" Naruto exclaimed happily and Neji just simply nodded.

When Naruto was finished (meaning the second the bowl was placed in front of him) he walked over to Neji and tugged on his sleeve.

"I wanna show you something" Naruto said and Neji nodded and they walked up to Naruto's room and looked out the window.

"It's a sunset Naruto." Neji said blankly and Naruto grinned.

"I know, even though it seems sort of girly or whatever, I like watching them. Don't' you?" Naruto asked and Neji shrugged.

"I guess they're ok. But why did we have to walk up to your room?" Neji asked and Naruto chuckled.

"The view is best in here. You can see more." Naruto replied looking at the sunset and Neji pushed him away from the window with a playful grin.

"Don't look at the sun to long, you'll burn your eyes." Neji said with a laugh and Naruto smirked.

"Same with Gai but people look anyway." Naruto joked and Neji chuckled and jumped on Naruto pretending to fight and be Rock Lee.

"No one disses my Sensei!" Neji cried in his best Lee voice and Naruto laughed and Neji cut him off with a kiss.

[Elsewhere

"So Sasuke, what do you plan on doing?" Lee asked and Sasuke chuckled.

"Simple. Naruto is crushed as we speak! Soon he'll come crawling back to me!" Sasuke said with a grin and Lee pointed to Naruto's house.

"The lights are on for once!" Lee said with a laugh and Sasuke shrugged.

"So?" Sasuke replied and Lee kicked the dirt under him lightly causing a mini hole of it. The air hit lightly, the Sunset air was the best to relax in. Very Calming.


	12. Scroll twelve

**[With Naruto and Neji]**

"Neji." Naruto whispered and Neji pressed his fingers to Naruto's lips and kissed him.

"Shh." Neji whispered and pressed Naruto to his bed and kissed down his neck. He slowly took off the t-shirt as he rubbed Naruto's slowly forming abs.

"Neji.. What are you doing?" Naruto asked as Neji's lower half slowly was grinding against Naruto.

"I'm going to make you feel fantastic." Neji whispered seductively in Naruto's ear then kissed his cheek. Neji slipped off his shirt and tossed it to the floor. His abs were completely perfect and hard as a rock. Naruto propped himself up a bit and put his hand on Neji's neck and pulled him in for a kiss. Neji pushed Naruto to the bed and pressed his chest to Naruto's and continued to slowly grind on him.

**[Haha! I'm switching to Lee]**

"Do you think I should talk to Naruto now?" Sasuke asked and Lee looked up and thought.

"No. Not now. Give him a little time." Lee said and Sasuke sighed.

"Lee do you know how hard it is to pretend the love of your life doesn't exist? I bet Naruto is DYING!" Sasuke said and Lee sighed and rolled his eyes and turned his head to the side.

"So that's what that's called." He whispered to himself sarcastically. He knew Naruto was with Neji.

"What was that?" Sasuke snapped and Lee rolled his eyes.

"Nothing." Lee muttered and rolled his eyes again. "I have to go see Shikamaru."

"Whatever Lee." Sasuke muttered and walked towards Naruto's house.

Sasuke got to the front door and grabbed the knob and quite quickly opened the door and walked in. He scanned the downstairs rooms and didn't see him so walked up the stairs and heard faint moans. Sasuke pursed his lips and walked slowly to Naruto's door and saw through the crack Neji rubbing Naruto as he kissed him. Sasuke's nostril's flared and he let a low growl out. He spun around on his toes and started walking down the hall and stopped and sighed as a tear rolled down his cheek.

_Really Naruto? TWO could play at this game._

A scowl came to his face. Then something kicked him out of his thoughts.

"Neji.. Stop please." Naruto's voice said and Sasuke's eyebrow quirked and he crawled closer to the door.

"Why Naruto?" Neji asked.

"Because.. I can't do this. Not that it doesn't feel good.. It doesn't feel… _right_." Naruto said and Sasuke stood up more interested.

"What do you mean Naruto?" Neji questioned climbing off of Naruto.

"I kind of pictured this with… the love of my life." Naruto said and sighed.

"And I'm not that person?" Neji said in more of a statement then a question and sighed. "That's fine Naruto. I understand how much you love him."

Sasuke's posture picked up and he smiled slightly.

"I don't know why I love him Neji. I want to stop. He doesn't love me. I know he doesn't." Naruto whispered and Sasuke looked down kind of sadly.

"He'll come around. Neji said and got up and got dressed.

Sasuke walked backwards a few feet and Neji walked out of the room and saw him there and walked passed him then stopped.

"Stop playing games with Naruto and just love him." Neji snapped quietly and walked down the stairs. Sasuke sighed and walked to Naruto's door and knocked on it lightly.

"What is it Neji?" Naruto asked as he slipped on his t-shirt and Sasuke walked in the room. "S-Sasuke?"

"Hey Naruto." Sasuke whispered and walked over to Naruto's bed and sat next to him on it.

"Why are you here? Shouldn't you be with Sakura?" Naruto grumbled and Sasuke jumped up and glared at him.

"SHUT UP NARUTO!! OK SHUT UP!!" Sasuke screamed and Naruto's eyes widened. "How much times must I tell you how much I HATE that girl! She's nothing! Naruto.." Sasuke whispered and grabbed Naruto's hands and pulled him up so he was standing. "You're the only person I've ever wanted." He let go of Naruto's hands and began pacing around the room. "But trying to spite you all this time and making you jealous.. It just got so out of control. I wish I didn't do any of it."

"Sasuke." Naruto said quietly and looked over at him. Sasuke walked over and grabbed Naruto's arm and pulled him in for the most dazzling kiss ever.

They pulled apart and Naruto's cheeks were tearstained.

"Naruto.. Why are you crying?" Sasuke asked and wiped his tears.

"Because Sasuke.. I love you so much." Naruto said and hugged Sasuke tightly.

"Naruto.. I love you too." Sasuke said with a slight smile and kissed Naruto's head.

He picked up Naruto and placed him on the bed and crawled next to him and Naruto cuddled up to Sasuke's chest and Sasuke slowly ran his fingers through Naruto's hair until Naruto fell asleep. With that Sasuke kissed his forehead and passed out.

**[Lee and Shikamaru]**

"Hey Shikamaru." Lee said and walked over to Shikamaru who was glaring at everything. "What's wrong?"

"That's a DUMB question." Shikamaru hissed and Lee took a step backwards confused.

"W-what?" Lee asked and Shikamaru stood up and walked over to Lee showing he was at least up to his chin.

"I'm pissed off." He said and Shikamaru looked extremely concerned.

"Why, love?" He asked and Shikamaru glared at Lee.

"If you don't tell on him.. _**I**_ will." Shikamaru said and turned around.

"B-but I can't." Lee said and Shikamaru glared at him.

"Why not?" He spat and Lee's eyes began to water.

"Because I'm afraid." He whispered in a shaky voice and Shikamaru turned around and hugged Lee so it felt like he'd never let go.

"Shh." He whispered softly in Lee's ear as he sat Lee down and sat next to him. Lee buried his face in Shikamaru's neck. "Lee.. I know its hard but you have to tell someone so he doesn't hurt you. I don't want to see you hurt. I love you." Shikamaru said and a slight tear fell from his eye and Lee looked up and kissed him.

"I love you too." He said and another tear ran down his face and he embraced Shikamaru tightly.

**[At the akatsuki]**

Nearly the whole team besides the leader was sitting around in the living room type room in the hideout. Hidan left on a mission much earlier in the week and really no one talked. Deidara looked down at the ground and covered his mouth as he clutched his stomach.

"Deidara what's wrong?" Sasori asked emotionlessly and Deidara shook his head and dashed up the stairs to his room and ran to the bathroom and relieved himself of the acidic pain in his stomach. His throat burned and he pressed himself to the porcelain tub but sat right next to the toilet. He felt the pains again and leaned over the tub then stood up and a few tears rolled down his cheeks and he wiped his mouth off and brushed his teeth.

There was a light knock at the door and then the door just opened. Kisame and Zetzu walked in.

"What are you guys doing here, yeah?" Deidara asked wiping up his tears and spitting out the toothpaste foam.

"We came to see if you were ok." Kisame said and looked confused.

"Why are you crying" Zetzu asked and Deidara just held his stomach.

"Just.. Just a really bad pain in my stomach." Deidara said and Zetzu shrugged and walked away but Kisame stayed and walked over and looked in Deidara's eyes.

"Are you sure? Or is it a really bad pain here?" He asked and poked him near the heart and walked out of the room.

_How did he know…_

Deidara wondered to himself and sat on the cold tile floor of the bathroom.

_Why isn't Hidan coming back quicker? _

He asked himself and that took a jab to the heart and upset his stomach again.

He rubbed his stomach until it seemed like the acid pain died down and stood up and walked into his room where he laid on his bed and looked at the ceiling and sighed. Why did it upset him so much that Hidan wasn't there with him. He grabbed a smaller blanket and wrapped his arms and legs around it, as if it were a person.

"Where are you Hidan-sama, yeah?" Deidara whispered. "Are you ok, un?"

**[With Hidan]**

Hidan was in front of a man who had the look of pure terror. Blood was gushing out of the man's stomach and Hidan grabbed what he came for and quickly left.

_Deidara, I hope your ok. But it's going to take a while for me to get back. I'll be there soon._

Hidan stopped for a moment to clutch his heart in pain. He didn't understand how last week he hated Deidara's guts and suddenly Deidara was the love of his life. It didn't make any sense what-so-ever.

_I'm coming home Deidara._

**[With Neji]**

Neji was walking down the road and looked at the sky. His thoughts were disrupted by his completely annoying Sensei.

"Hey Neji do you know where Lee is?" He asked and Neji's head snapped in Gai's direction and his look became icy.

"I suggest you leave Lee alone." He hissed and Gai glared at him.

"Why suggest that Neji?" He asked and Neji walked closer to him.

"Because, you do as much as lay a finger on Lee then you'll not only have to worry about me but a whole shit-load of others. So stay away from Lee or there WILL be consequences and repercussions." Neji spat and walked away angrily.

Of coarse he cared about Lee. Lee was his teammate. And Gai was a perverted asshole.

Neji stopped in the middle of the woods and looked up at the sky and sighed and looked down in thought.

_Naruto doesn't love me… who does?_


End file.
